


Roots

by Fire_Walk_With_Me (FireWalkWithMe_atLiSFans)



Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireWalkWithMe_atLiSFans/pseuds/Fire_Walk_With_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tell you to not get attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots

They tell you to not get attached.

I get it. I understand why they wouldn't want you attached. You're an asset. A weapon. You don't need anything slowing you down. But how can you not get attached?

This city. These people.

They tell you to not get attached so that when you meet that girl, late one night, at that bar on the corner, you won't get her number. So that you won't go out to eat with her two weeks later. So that you won't marry her. So that the two of you won't move into a place in Brooklyn.

They tell you to not get attached so you won't talk to that kid who lives on the floor above you because you noticed his Led Zeppelin shirt under his purple hoodie. So you won't let him borrow your old CDs and bond over music. So you won't learn that his mom is sick and he is the only person she has.

They tell you to not get attached so that when the disease hits and people start dying, you won't be torn apart inside. So that when it turns out that your wife's family is gone, you won't stay up all night comforting her because she can't sleep.

They tell you to not get attached so that when you decide to evacuate your wife, you won't have to tell her the truth. So you won't tell her why you can't leave. So that she won't hate your guts. So she won't call you a liar. So you don't have to watch her get on that bus without you.

They tell you to not get attached so that when you go back home, you won't find out the kid and his mom on the floor above you aren't leaving. So that you won't see that his mother is too sick to leave. So that you won't promise to help find medicine.

They tell you to not get attached so that when you are going back home after a day of scavenging, you won't see that the bar where you met your wife is burned. So that when you turn the corner to your home, you won't see the body wearing a purple hoodie in the street. So that you won't pick him up and carry him inside. So that you won't go to tell his mom, only to see she's dead, too. So you won't track down the waste that shot them for a few pills. So you won't kill him in an alley with the gun they gave you for activation.

They tell you to not get attached. But, you wouldn't plant a tree in the most beautiful field you can find and expect it to not get attached. You wouldn't expect it to not dig deep. To plant it's roots. To love the place it lives, to become one with the field. You want it to get attached. So, when the storm comes it will stand strong. The roots will keep it alive, make it strong.

They tell you to not get attached. But, it's too late for that.

My roots are deep.


End file.
